Emotions and feelings so familiar
by Loz06
Summary: Neil.Andrea. Sequel to 'When he lets everything out.' When Neil is involved in a minor accident Andrea can’t help but see her actions are the same as the first night he came to her door, despite the fact much has gone on between them since then.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Emotions and feelings so familiar

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: K+

**Category**: Neil.Andrea...Who else? Oh and the supporting cast, can't forget them.

**Series**: Story number twenty eight. What follows are titles and story ID numbers:

_**(1) **__After he's at her door – 2486705 __**(11)**_ _When they're back together – 2619492_

_**(2) **__When the mighty fall – 2506192 __**(12) **__Life almost in balance – 2630121_

_**(3) **__While his wife's away – 2525486__**(13) **__Life under pressure – 2666280_

_**(4) **__While they're away – 2543010 __**(14) **__Trying to have a life together – 2699235_

_**(5) **__When love's not working – 2543013 __**(15) **__Outside influences on their lives – 2704730_

_**(6) **__Boundaries when broken up – 2562611 __**(16) **__When things start falling apart – 2727112_

_**(7) **__What happens on the train – 2579012 __**(17)**_ _When they're approaching the end again - 2750079_

_**(8) **__When they work together – 2595808 __**(18) **__Trying not to drift apart – 2891564_

_**(9)**_ _When she wants him back – 2598312 __**(19)**_ _When the truth comes out - 2912317_

_**(10) **__When they're stuck together – 2611364_ _**(20) **__How things are going to be – _2954769

_**(21) **__When they work together…again – __2959211_ _**(22)**_ _When Andrea moves on – 3181250_

_**(23)**_ _Heart decided – 3188794 __**(24) **__When work takes over – 3198959_

_**(25) **__When the truth is told – 3199261 __**(26) **__When she works out what he needs – _

_**(27) **__When he lets everything out - __**(28) **__Emotions and feelings so familiar- _

**Spoilers**: So minor it shouldn't ruffle any feathers.

**Archive** (if applicable): www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)loz06

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary: **When Neil is involved in a minor accident Andrea can't help but see her actions are the same as the first night he came to her door, despite the fact much has gone on between them since then.

**Disclaimers**: Those characters in this story you don't recognise are mine…the rest belong to a higher power.

* * *

"Rumour mill is in over drive out there," Suzie says entering Neil's office without knocking, she looks back into the outer office and then to Neil who's sitting in the depth of his chair comfortably, he also looks like a lot has lifted from him since last night. For a second she's pleased at the thought that their drink, plural in Neil's case, helped. Her thoughts turn to the kiss they were about to land on one another, she doesn't want to think about it, she knows it's ridiculous but wonders if Neil has interpreted it as being something more.

"Something about Ramani," It's then she lets Neil see just how worried she is, wanting their conversation to be private she closes the door. "Do you think I meant about us?" She puts the topic on the table for discussion; it's up to Neil if he picks it up. Neil realises it saves him from having to approach Suzie himself which would be more pointed than this but needs a few moments.

"Well you can tell the rumour mill out there that Ramani wasn't attacked by Peter Marshall, she tripped on his front step, and none of the family were home."

"Is she alright?" Suzie sounds concerned.

"She's fine, they checked her out at St. Hughes and she's gone home to rest. She's going to take some time off, she's been burning the candle at both ends lately, she hasn't been sleeping much, putting in long hours on the Marshall family and it's finally caught up with her, she had an accident and thankfully it was only a minor one."

"Like someone else I know," Suzie says kindly, Neil knows she's talking about him.

"Well we all can lose sight of what's important sometimes, what matters, this job isn't worth damaging yourself over, then you're no use to anyone, no one's going to thank you for doing unpaid overtime or burying yourself in work, for personal reasons or not, we've got to have a life, live a little, it's not healthy just to work all the time."

"I think I overstepped the mark last night," Suzie says suddenly sounding slightly embarrassed.

"I was the one who was going to kiss you Suzie, I went so far past the mark I couldn't see anymore," Suzie's small laugh puts Neil at ease.

"Look, I... I love Andrea immensely and we've talked about our issues for a while and we're going to get back together soon," As soon as he's said it Neil realises he shouldn't have, he's only going to make Suzie feel uncomfortable by the fact she'll think he thinks she read more into the night.

"Thank you for seeing what a bigger disaster I was going to make of my life that night and for stopping me. I'm sorry I behaved the way I did, I got drinking and I thought I could drown a few problems in alcohol...never a good idea."

"You don't have to apologise Neil, for drinking, for being emotional or anything else, you're going through a rough time, I understand that," Suzie is sympathetic, more understanding that she should be in Neil's opinion, given his actions.

"Let's chalk this one up to experience hey?" Neil suggests and Suzie agrees non-verbally, he'll have to check with her later in the day she's truly alright.

Just as she's about to leave Neil realises he's never thanked her. "Suzie," The dark-haired constable flicks her head around, no discernable expression on her face.

"Thank you for the other night, for caring and getting me to talk, it opened up a lot of things for me that I got out later," Neil leans himself against the edge of his desk, looking at his feet.

"Anytime Neil, I mean that, doesn't matter how bad you think your behaviour was the other night," With a smile Neil looks up from his shoes.

"Thanks Suzie."

* * *

The trip to the airport is a fast one and punctuated by large silences. The conversation when conducted is polite but with no real warmth. As Neil had picked up Julia it wasn't lost on him just how quickly the week had gone, in the car she seemed nervous, and a little on edge which prompted Neil to assure her Colin would be fine. She thanked him politely as ever but needed visual proof.

Neil never did get around to calling Colin and by the time he'd told Cally and Andrea everything there seemed no point, Colin would be home in the next few days, doing it face to face was always better.

He promised to call Andrea by now and hadn't…she hadn't called him either but he wasn't too worried.

Julia stands on her toes to see over the throngs of family and friends waiting for their loved ones to appear through the arrivals door. She spots Colin first, Neil craning his neck to see his son as Julia politely makes her way towards Colin.

He's not frowning and he doesn't look down which leaves Neil's optimism to grow. He watches his son look around for them, surprised when he doesn't see Julia till she's right in front of him. She gets the embrace Neil wants, luggage and the rest forgotten and when they kiss Neil averts his look to his coffee, he swirls and tips the cup, the fluid movements meant to waste time, the movement of the crema of no interest to him.

"Dad," Colin's voice says as his feet appear on the floor where Neil had moved his averted eyes. Neil looks up to his son, hoping for something positive, they only look at one another for a few seconds before Colin throws his arms around him. Over his son's shoulder, Neil sees the smile on Julia's face, she knows as he does that everything is alright.

"Dad, Julia and I are going out," Colin calls from his bedroom as soon as he's dropped his bags on the floor. Neil flicks through Friday's mail that he didn't get to yesterday. He wants to talk with Colin now especially knowing Monday is back to school but he's also just glad to have him back and smiling. Discreetly and pretending to be still interested in mail, he steps into the doorway of Colin's room.

"We need to talk tonight," Neil only looks up after he's made the statement, he didn't mean to be so ominous, he does his best to cover, Colin's look changes, he knows what the conversation will be about.

"Excuse me," Julia says from behind Neil, he turns and she's walking towards him.

"I think you should stay and talk now," She directs to Colin. Neil hadn't meant for her to hear, hadn't meant for her to get involved though she knows what the talk is about and why it is important. Neil had thought she was in the adjoining bathroom.

"No, it's o.k." Neil looks to both Colin and Julia. "It's not urgent and there's only one more day before school goes back." Neil smiles reassuringly at Colin and nods his head sidewards in the direction of the flat door. "Go on."

"I won't be late dad," Colin promises and bounds out of his room past Neil. Julia flashes Neil and knowing smile and they're gone.

Later Neil wakes with a start, not exactly sure what it was that woke him, he rubs his eyes knowing the flat wasn't dark and cold before; he's been asleep for a while.

"Dad?" Colin calls and Neil now knows what woke him.

"Living room," Neil shouts his location, turning off the TV that he can't remember sitting down to watch. All of the hours he put in at work recently are starting to catch up with him.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Colin asks literally flopping next to his father into the sofa.

"Work," Neil yawns and Colin shakes his head at how hopeless his father is. "Yeah fair call," Neil smiles knowing he deserved it and Colin laughs. "So what did you do this week?"

"Nothing," That or a variant of it is the answer Neil expected from Colin, it was always going to be like getting blood from a stone.

"Must have done something," Neil presses remaining light in his tone.

"Went to the movies," Colin offers half heartedly but at least it's something.

"How's your mum?"

"Oh dad come on," It's clear Neil's hit on the topic Colin doesn't want to touch, he shakes his head as he gets out of the sofa.

"Sit down Colin," Neil clears his throat and switches to being serious. Under sufferance Colin sits back down again but won't look at Neil.

"I'm glad you came back happy and I hope you sorted out whatever was getting you down," Neil pauses, gathering Andrea's words. "It's o.k. to talk about mum and to tell me how your mum's doing, I don't hate her, I still care about her...how she is, about her well being. I always will, she's a good woman, she gave me you and I will always love her for that, I'm just not in love with her anymore. I don't want you to feel you have to act one way with me and another with your mum and not have anything cross over, you don't have to hide things or keep them to yourself, we're your parents and if there's something wrong we want to know so we can help you."

"It's not about me," Colin says quietly.

"Julia then, I'm out of touch but you can tell me and I'll try," Neil hopes to get a laugh but he doesn't.

"It's mum," Colin mumbles and a part of Neil is relieved to have it out finally.

"Well you can tell me," Neil says carefully, the speech equivalent of handling a ticking bomb,

"No, I can't," Colin explodes, standing out of the sofa again; he seems to resent Neil for not understanding at the same time.

"Why not?" Neil challenges but doesn't raise his voice.

"Because there are some things I can't tell you," Colin yells.

"Can't or won't?" Neil presses, the answers flowing.

"Won't, what does it matter?" Colin spits.

"Why won't you?" Colin hesitates and for a second Neil thinks he's just going to have to come out and say it.

"You'd be too hurt and angry," Colin says and Neil sinks, his teenage son is trying to protect him. It's too late for Philippa to challenge the divorce and he believes her when she says she wants things to be amicable, anything else doesn't concern him.

"Come and sit down," Neil requests softly and Colin complies.

"I don't want you to protect me Colin, you don't have to, I'm big enough and ugly enough to do that myself, I'm a police officer. If there's something that you think I won't like I want you to tell me, or not. If you chose not to I don't want you to feel weighed down by what you know...alright?"

"Alright," Colin agrees, mood lifting a little.

"Whatever this is, don't worry about it alright, I'm not going to," Neil tries to be upbeat for the sake of his son but in the back of his mind he frantically wonders what Philippa's secret could be.

"O.k.," Colin lifts a little more.

"My cooking or take-out?" Neil offers.

"Take out, no contest," Colin smiles.

* * *

"Ramani how are you feeling?" Neil slows his pace when he spots his DS leaning against the edge of Terry's desk the following Thursday.

"Better thanks Guv," She smiles, facing away from Neil Terry rolls his eyes.

"Well you know where I am if you need me," Neil heads off, he has a phone call he'd been meaning to make before the weekend and he's down to only hours left to do it in.

"Oh Guv," Ramani trots after him and Neil turns and tries to be polite but he's itching to call Andrea. "If you have some time later, I'd like to have a meeting with the Super, DCI and yourself about the rising amount of domestic violence in the borough."

"Let me know when?" Neil flashes off a half smile and makes it to his office without further interruption.

"Call him," Louise Martin good naturedly pressures Andrea standing over her desk.

"No," Andrea says outright, not taking her eyes from the press release she's putting together.

* * *

"Call him," Louise continues.

"No," Andrea laughs the word.

"Call him," Louise holds the phone handset out to Andrea.

"And say what?" Andrea relents, taking the phone from Louise and putting it back in the cradle.

"Oh I don't know, we said we'd call each other so that's what I'm doing and go from there," Louise suggests wryly.

"Oh come on," Andrea writes it off as ridiculous.

"I can't believe you have cold feet, I thought you'd sprint towards the gate he's partially opened...and then ram your way through," Andrea hates the awkward metaphor and is about to tell Louise until her phone starts ringing.

"I don't have cold feet," Andrea defends indignantly, letting the phone continue. "I don't want to appear too keen, it'll turn him off."

"What are you talking about, the two of you haven't just been on a first date, you're in love, and you don't want the gate to close again."

"Could be him," Louise suggests cheekily.

To prove her wrong and hopefully get rid of her boss, Andrea snatches up her phone, "Andrea Dunbar."

"You were going to call me," Neil teases good-naturedly.

"That's funny because I thought you were going to call me," Andrea answers, a wide smile spreading across her face. Louise makes her eyes wide with surprise at her correct prediction.

"This is you having a laugh isn't it, getting me back for pestering you?" Louise whispers and Andrea immediately shakes her head seriously.

"Well I thought I'd call," Neil says as Andrea watches Louise pump her fist, probably at the fact she was right, to Andrea's mock horror she then leans closer to the phone.

"Can you hang on for a second?" Andrea says politely but doesn't wait for an answer; she clamps her palm over the bottom of the phone and stretches the cord so the handset can go under her desk.

"Go away," Andrea instructs with a brilliant happy smile. "It is Neil and I will tell you everything later but I can't do this with you dancing around me," She's trying hard not to laugh.

"Ask him if he wants to double date with Joshua and I," Louise suggests playfully.

"Go," Andrea tries to be forceful but the call has put her in too much of a good mood. She laughs watching Louise until she's out of earshot.

"I'm sorry, work," Andrea apologises after taking a deep breath to calm herself, she'd caught onto Louise's enthusiasm.

"I can call back if it's not a good time," Neil says hastily.

"No it's o.k. It's pretty quiet today, by our standards," Andrea starts to run the spell check on the press release but stops, giving Neil her full attention. "So how's life?"

"Good, really good," The enthusiasm in Neil's voice heartens Andrea. "Colin's been back for a week, we had a really good talk."

"More teenage angst or girlfriend trouble?" Andrea suggests.

"Father trouble actually," Andrea tenses thinking it might be bad but it hasn't come across that way from Neil.

"Not bad I hope."

"He was protecting me, Philippa's done something or said something he thinks will hurt me or I'll be angry about and he's been bottling it up," Neil explains.

"I hope you set him straight," Andrea scribbles absently on the paper in front of her.

"We talk well these days, amazing since we only started less than six months ago," Again Neil doesn't give himself enough credit.

"You're not worried about whatever this Philippa this is are you?" Andrea always feels a little uncomfortable on the topic of Philippa.

"I don't think I could care less," Neil says with a shrug in his voice. On the phone the light for Andrea's second line lights up.

"Why don't you come over and see Cally sometime, bring the suit back if you need an excuse," Neil's clearly pleased at the suggestion.

"I'm on call this weekend, I might not be there," Andrea says recalling her schedule.

"Well I won't come this weekend," Neil replies, she'd hoped he'd want to come when she was there.

"Good," Andrea says in a shy voice.

"Well I should let you get back to work," Neil says though Andrea has nothing to get back to now, her second phone line is no longer flashing.

"I'll see you sometime next week then," Andrea can't stop herself smiling.

"I'll call you when I'm coming," Neil promises.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Andrea puts the phone down slowly, not wanting to sever the connection; still she smiles as she does. When she looks up, Louise is standing there and waiting.

"I've never seen you move so fast, actually I didn't see you," Andrea laughs.

"Well...you're desk or my office?" Louise asks impatiently.

"Thank you but I'm spoken for...well sort of," Andrea jokes.

"Quit stalling funny girl," Louise jokes impatiently.

"Get a chair then," Andrea points to the nearest empty desk across from hers, she sighs loudly, pretending this will be a tedious task.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Guv," When Neil looks up Ramani is standing in his doorway.

"Right, now?" Neil asks putting his pen down.

"The Super's office," Ramani says and Neil follows once he's signed the last document he needs to. Suzie flashes a smile as he passes by her, he never did check she was alright the afternoon they talked about their kiss; another friendly smile is flashed to Neil as she stands up and approaches him.

"Are you going to the domestic violence meeting?" Suzie asks as she falls into step with him.

"How'd you know about that?" Neil asks with a smile in his voice.

"I kept my ear to the ground," Suzie would sound cheeky if she didn't take keeping herself up-to-date with the happenings of CID so seriously. "I'd appreciate knowing what is said if I could, with respect to what you decide to do about domestic violence in the borough."

"Sure," Neil looks at her seriously before opening the door to the Super's office.

Ramani stands by the window with Jack Meadows and Adam Okaro occupying the two chairs.

"Neil, you're here we can start," Jack Meadow's craggy voice seems to indicate he has other things to be doing.

"Each one of us knows domestic violence is a big problem in the community and it's on the rise," Ramani begins. "And there's no stereotype with this crime, it's occurring at all levels of socio-economic status, all education levels and all employment types."

Neil studies Ramani closely; she appears frustrated and almost fed up, she hasn't taken long enough off in his newly formed opinion.

"And these men, if I can make that large generalisation are getting far too confident that they're going to be able to keep getting away with it and they can because they are."

"Ramani's been in regular contact with the Marshall family," Jack jumps in.

"He's so smug Sir, he actually thinks what goes on inside his house is his own business and that his wife knows she deserves to be hit," The anger visibly grows in Ramani. "This guy is physically abusive but only on the parts of his wife's body that can't be seen, he's financially abusive, he won't let her have a job so she's dependant upon him and he knows it. She's got no close family; she's socially isolated because he has to know where she is at every moment."

"This isn't an isolated case," Jack informs the Super. "But it is one of the worst we've seen in a long time.

"He's smooth and charming with a steady job, he coaches football and is a Rotary volunteer, he never touches the kids, to anyone on the outside he's just not the type, the public has a stereotype of who a wife basher is and he's a long way from fitting it."

"Ramani's seen him snap before. He's gotten angry all of a sudden when she's said or suggested something he didn't like," Jack looks to the Super then Neil who knows the whole story.

"He frightened me," Ramani says quietly. "We need to prosecute this guy but I'm worried his wife has no support to turn to, but that's not directly why we're here today."

"You think we need to step up our efforts against domestic violence," Neil suggests.

"It's insidious Guv, it's everywhere, I have more cases than I can handle right now and there's got to be more that aren't coming forward and we're breeding a generation of children for whom the pattern will continue because they've seen nothing different with their parents and community attitudes need to change as well. It shouldn't be people drawing the blinds closed or looking the other way if they know something is going on, they need to say something."

"We'll get CSU together in the morning, let them know what's going on, get some ideas tossed around," Jack Meadows suggests.

"We'll need to work with the crown prosecution service as well," Adam Okaro adds. "Push them a little harder about taking on some of the domestic violence cases regardless of the fact they don't have such a good possible outcome."

"What about a media campaign, to try and change attitudes," Neil suggests.

"Good idea," Adam compliments. "I'll put a call into Louise Martin today."

"I'd like to start working on this tonight, Sir...It's too important," Ramani presses the Super and looks to Jack and Neil. "I don't expect overtime," She adds quickly, realising that's the one problem her senior officers will have with her request.

"Suzie Sim is keen to be involved," Neil mentions, fortunately it doesn't draw questions about how the constable came to know about their focus on domestic violence.

"Ramani?" Jack asks.

"Perfect," She says smiling for the first time.

"Let's meet Monday and get moving on this, we'll ask to have a meeting with the press officer Tuesday and get the campaign rolling after that. Bring what you come up with to the meeting on Monday," Neil organises.

"That's done then," The Super says be way of dismissing them, Neil waits outside for Ramani.

"I told Suzie I'd let her know what came out of the meeting regarding what we plan to do about domestic violence, she's keen because of how close she's been working on the Marshall case with you, do you want to let her know?" Neil asks.

"Thank Guv," Ramani says and heads off towards CID.

Later that afternoon Neil looks over the borough wide domestic violence statistics, comparing them to those of his own patch.

He answers the knock at his door with a 'come' and looks up to see Suzie Sim smiling at him from where she holds the door open.

"Thanks for the opportunity Guv," She says brightly.

"Look...I," Neil says getting out of his chair, "I probably shouldn't have volunteered you but Ramani was looking for help," Neil opens his door wider, encouraging her inside.

"Not at all, I'm glad you did, I want to be involved," He's disappointed she seems a little uneasy as he closes the door after her.

"Look Suzie, you are alright with all that pub stuff with you and I aren't you? I just wanted to check and..." The more he says the stupider he feels and the more unfounded his concerns seem to be. Suzie shifts very uncomfortable now.

"I've been seeing someone," She tells him quietly, not able to look Neil in the eye.

"Oh," He says feeling like a fool.

"He's nice, his name's Mickey," She connects eyes with Neil.

"Well good, that's great. I'm sorry for bringing it up again, I just thought..." Neil trails off knowing he needs to shut up, his foot is already halfway into his mouth.

"You thought I might have been lying to you, to save you embarrassment or discomfort," Suzie is spot on.

"Yeah, I guess," Neil says sounding unsure of himself.

"Well I wasn't, sorry," Suzie says with a shrug and a smile. "Neil I'm happy, so are you, we're friends, that's it, Let's not let this become something that makes us uncomfortable."

"Good, of course not," Neil promises, opening the office door again.

"I'll do good on this domestic violence thing," She promises with a grin as she closes the door on the way to her desk.

* * *

"PC Hemmingway," Gina Gold sounds ominous as she summons Yvonne who's passing the Inspectors office.

"Ma'am," Yvonne says, on the receiving end of a sympathetic smile from Honey.

"Having a good day?" Gina asks once the door's closed which Yvonne finds unusual.

"No worse than usual," Yvonne says trying deliberately to be ambiguous.

"Well it's about to get better," Gina picks up. "The Super put a call into the media unit today, requesting their help, there's going to be a meeting here next week with the Super, DCI, DI and yours truly along with someone from the media unit and you know what that means."

"There are a dozen things I could say that you wouldn't like ma'am," Yvonne says with a smile.

"Well if you'd stop being a smartass for a few seconds what it means is Andrea Dunbar will be here..."

"In the same room as DI Manson," Yvonne finishes, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Come on Yvonne, I thought you liked to live vicariously," Gina tries to encourage her PC.

"Yeah I do, I just don't want anything to happen to Andrea," She'll never forget their argument on the street despite the fact they'd made up not long after that.

"Come on it's harmless, there's no problem now Yvonne, she's not working here, I'd just like to know and then you're going to find out what on earth she's attracted to about him," Gina gets out of her chair.

"You can't see it either?" Yvonne perks up.

"Are you kidding, he's hard, cold and unpleasant most of the time," Gina lists Neil's work qualities.

"Well," Yvonne gets out of her chair with a grin. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

She's still smiling through the rectangular panel of glass in the door when Gina goes back to work.

* * *

"I'm off Guv," Phil says striding into Neil's office Friday afternoon.

"Well that's funny because according to my watch you still have a half an hour left to work." Neil makes a pointed glance at his watch.

"Yeah, it's Christine Guv, she..."

"Phil, it's o.k. don't tell me," Neil says turning his concentration back on his work, when he hears the door close Neil assumes he's gone.

"Spending the weekend with Andrea then?" Neil doesn't look up or think before answering.

"No, she's on call this weekend."

"Answered pretty quick there Guv," When Neil looks up Phil is wearing a cheeky grin.

"What's your point Phil?" Neil asks seriously.

"Nothing, it's just good to have the old Neil back," Once Phil's put himself on the other side of the office door Neil smiles to himself – not so much of the 'old' thanks Phil he thinks to himself.

* * *

"Cally I'm going you couch potato," Andrea calls to her dog from the front door, lead in one hand, and ball in the other. "We're going for a walk to the park," With that titbit of information Cally comes bounding out of Andrea's bedroom, other than her name 'walk' and 'park' are the only two words she knows. "I seem to remember saying you were to sleep in the laundry when you first arrived," Andrea mutters attaching the lead. "Nothing was said about the foot of my bed."

"Well go on," Andrea encourages Cally who stands and watches the ball that's been thrown for her. "So obedient," Andrea mutters going after the ball herself, Cally taken by the scent in the grass, her nose disappearing into the green blades.

"That's it we're not coming anymore," Andrea threatens and what comes next is a groan as her mobile starts to sing. It's barely gone nine and already her 'on call' status has been activated.

She checks the number though not knowing who it is, not unusual given her number is given in a recorded message at the office.

"Andrea Dunbar," She answers, picking up the slightly damp tennis ball that makes her want to say 'ick'.

"Ms. Dunbar this is PC Bradford calling from Spicer Street, there's been a traffic incident on Blackwell street," The first thing that Andrea thinks is that the location is only three streets from Neil's place.

"Are the media on scene?" Andrea asks clipping Cally's lead back on her collar again.

"No, not a present," The office says and Andrea is at a loss for what he wants. From the little she's been told so far her presence isn't necessary. She'll have to put out a statement with details before the end of the day but maybe she'll be able to go back to her weekend in peace.

"Is the incident ongoing, is it likely media interest will increase?" Andrea asks.

"No, we're clearing up now," Andrea's confused and the officer on the other end seems to be too, there's a crucial bit of information each is lacking from the other.

"Then I don't understand, I am the borough media officer on call but all you need to do from the sounds of things is fax me through the incident report with the scene and investigating officers names on it."

"Oh I'm sorry, a Mr. Manson, DI Manson he asked us to call you," The officer says and Andrea's heart starts beating uncontrollably.

"Is he hurt?" Andrea can't keep the panic from her voice, the mere milliseconds she has to wait for an answer cause her physical pain. She's sweating despite the cool day and her hands are shaking a little. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, it's a minor traffic incident, only real damage is to the vehicles and even then it's nothing much," Despite the assurances of the young sounding officer, Andrea only calms a little.

She swallows not knowing what to say next.

"Why did Neil ask you to call me?" She comes up with as she heads with Cally back to her flat.

"I don't know, he just asked us to call you," PC Broadbent repeats the useless information.

"I'm going to be there in fifteen minutes, no ten minutes," Andrea starts to jog. "I'm going to need to know everything from start to finish."

"You'd better hurry the vehicles are being towed away already," The young PC sounds confused, there's no need for Andrea to come down, she's already said that in not so many words.

"When someone finds out a Detective Inspector from Sun Hill was involved they're going to start calling me with all sorts of wild ideas. I need to be proactive," Andrea rushes, she desperately wants to see Neil, not spend time explaining her job description to someone.

"I'll be there in ten," Andrea says and hangs up without goodbye.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"PC Broadbent," Andrea requests showing her identification, she doesn't wait for an answers going right ahead and surveying the scene.

The vehicles are gone and even those walking and driving past show no interest in the minor amount of plastic, glass and other debris that's being swept up. There's not a sniff of any media interest.

"Over by the car," The officer points and Andrea hurries over to the PC who's writing up his notes; she flashes her identification, not bothering with anything verbal.

"I'm sorry about the confusion on the phone," He apologises but Andrea barely notices, something else is more pressing in her mind. "As you said we would have had to contact you eventually anyway."

"Where are the victims, the occupants of the vehicles?" Andrea asks urgently.

"They were taken to St. Hughes as a precaution; their injuries were only very minor," Andrea calms a little more.

"I need to know everything from the moment you arrived until I arrived, the occupants of the vehicles as well and I'm going to need a copy of your notes, were you first on the scene?" Andrea's mind moves at a million miles an hour as she pulls out her own notebook and pen.

"PC Hydal was with me, PC Irwin was in charge of the scene."

"Start from the beginning," Andrea requests, putting her shorthand skills to use.

* * *

As expected the office is empty when Andrea unlocks the outer doors and disarms the alarm. She moves right through the maze of desks, the material of her jeans swishing is the only sound. She should be dressed better but between her rush and concern for Neil she couldn't half be bothered with her image.

She turns on her computer and presses the button on her phone to hear her messages, some of the local news agencies have the on call roster and call direct of a weekend, and others prefer to deal with one press officer all the time. As the recorded voice tells her she has no messages, Andrea drops her written notes on top of the keyboard, she'll leave the writing of the press release that explains the events until later, it should head off any sensationalism...but for now there's somewhere else she wants to be.

Her mobile is on should anyone call they'll be able to get through to her at the hospital.

* * *

Just the site of the building looming gets Andrea feeling upset again, there's a line at the desk which Andrea wants to push through in tears, the longer she waits the more she fills with unfounded worry.

"Mr. Neil Manson, he was brought here from a traffic accident," Andrea says urgently, her foot taps as Neil's location is found.

"You family?" Andrea is questioned, the delay getting her increasingly upset.

"Fiancée," She lies and immediately the nurse behind the desk looks to the lack of a ring on her left hand. "We haven't bought the ring yet, I'm also an officer of the Metropolitan Police," Andrea flashes her identification so quickly it's of no use to anyone. She kicks herself now, saying sister would have lead to fewer questions.

"Bed number ten, on the left," Andrea has left the desk and jogs down the corridor towards the sign for bed ten before the instructions are even finished.

She comes to a stop outside the glass windows of the alcove that holds beds ten to fourteen.

Her eyes glisten over with tears as she watches the nurse attend to the bleeding cut on the left side of his forehead. She can't hear the conversation but Neil laughs and Andrea feels a sole tear run down her cheek – he's alright.

She stands and stares, watching the nurse work, remembering the last time he was hurt and the way she felt. It's been over a year now and here she is today, worrying about him the same way despite everything that's gone on with them.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Andrea snaps out of her thoughts, the same nurse who's patched up Neil stands in front of her.

"O.k. to see Neil now?" Her voice almost trembles.

"You can go in," The nurse says sweetly and walks away.

Only a step inside, Neil looks up from where he sits on the bed and over to see Andrea, immediately noticing the salty tear track on her cheek and the glistening eyes, "Oh God, I didn't mean to upset you when I asked them to call you."

Andrea shakes her head taking the necessary two more steps to Neil, she's gentle with the wounds he may have that she doesn't know about when she puts her arms around him.

"I'm fine, they're not even keeping me in for observation," He assures her, delicately letting her out of his hold.

"Is it just your head?" Andrea asks composing herself, wiping her eyes. She looks behind her, there's no chair for her to sit on, Neil shifts to make space on the bed next to him.

"I have a headache, seatbelt burn on my collar bone and my neck is sore but that's it," Neil lists. "The accident wasn't enough to trigger the airbag but it took me by surprise, so my head went towards the steering wheel, that's how I got..." Neil indicates to his forehead.

"What happened?" Andrea asks although she already knows, she doesn't look up from the floor for fear of becoming emotional.

"A learner driver hit the accelerator not the brake and ran up the back of me as I was waiting at the intersection, poor kid'll never be the same, me being a cop and all," Neil laughs shortly.

"I was surprised they sent someone out, no injuries, no disputes," Andrea comment quietly.

"Slow day at Spicer Street I'd say," Neil suggests and lets silence fall between them. "The media aren't onto this are they?"

"Not so far," Andrea looks to Neil briefly. "I'll do up a statement today and issue it, cut any wild suggestions off at the head."

"Neil," Andrea clears her throat after a silent pause, she looks up to him. "Why did you have them call me?"

After a moment the reply comes gently and hesitantly. "Am I allowed to say I wanted you here?"

"Yes," Andrea bites her bottom lip and looks to the ground, the answer almost took her breath away.

"I also knew you might find out through your job eventually and I wasn't going to let that happen and you might have had to be there for your job as well," Andrea nods, she holds her look on Neil for a little longer this time.

"Thank you," Andrea looks out through the glass; she gets down off the bed, leaning against the glass she was just looking through.

"Mostly it was the first reason," Neil grins across at her.

"So when are you being released?" Andrea asks conversationally, she looks over her back to clutter that rings through the A&E department.

"I don't know not for a while, they're pretty busy, it took a while before they saw me." Neil sighs, boredom set in at having to sit around for so long.

"All the more reason to treat you and street you."

"Oh that's one way of putting it," Neil laughs. "I suppose it's no different to the arrest, charge, bail, not guilty cycle."

"I can give you a lift home," Andrea says softly and suddenly, she'd been working up the courage.

"I've called Colin," Neil says quietly and Andrea could swear the look on his face says he regrets the action now she's made the offer she has. "He should be here soon; we'll get a cab..." Neil looks to the floor. "You have to work, so..."

"Where is Colin, he wasn't with you?" Andrea steers them from an awkward situations.

"He's staying at Julia's this weekend," Neil says his voice getting back to normal.

"Wow, you're a progressive father," Andrea's not surprised at Neil's attitude as she thought she would be.

"I trust him," Neil shrugs but there's more.

"I don't believe that entirely," Andrea smiles edging to know what the extra is.

"I do...It just helps when I know he's spending his nights on the sofa," Neil can't help but smile. Andrea does the same briefly and impulsively sits on the bed next to him again. They sit in silence, Andrea studying the ring he gave her.

"Let me take you home please," She says softly, looking longingly across to Neil, they hold one another's eyes in a long and very familiar look; a slight nod gives Andrea permission to do what she wants to do.

"So," Neil clears his throat pulling out of the gaze he had held until it was clear Andrea was not going to go any further. "What were you doing before I turned into work?"

"I had Cally at the park," Andrea says and then smiles to herself. "Hoping no one would call."

"I'm sorry," Neil smiles shaking his head.

"No it's fine, if anyone's going to interrupt my weekend," Andrea can't help but come back to things that could lead to so much more. She stands up again knowing full well it will make no difference to the pull she feels towards him.

"Adam Okaro rang Louise late Friday, we're targeting domestic violence and we need a media campaign..."

"Well I haven't heard anything about it but it was only yesterday, it's a bit too early," Andrea says safely but one look to Neil from where she stands against the glass and she can't help herself. "I'll try to get myself included."

"Good," Neil says barely, unable to shift his eyes from Andrea's again, caught in another familiar look she's a willing participant in.

"He's just here," The voice of the nurse snaps Neil from his gaze, Colin is being pointed in their direction.

"Dad," Like Andrea he looks relieved to see Neil's alright, there are no tears though. He rushes to Neil's side pulling himself up slightly when he sees Andrea.

Andrea doesn't catch herself in the fact she's staring, Colin looks so much more mature since she'd last seen him, he's still so much like Neil but she can't help but watch their interaction for similarities other than physical ones.

"Colin this is..." Neil begins, looking right at Andrea, when they've finished their brief hug, Andrea's too distracted to notice the teenage girl hovering close by.

"Andrea Dunbar," Confidently she holds out her hand and surveys each inch of Colin, she receives a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you."

"Colin Manson," He glances across briefly to the teenage girl waiting patiently and then back to Andrea, the faintest hint of a smile on his face. Andrea knows what it means and it's hiding a bigger one.

"Andrea is..." Neil begins from behind them. Andrea doesn't give him a chance to decide how to introduce her.

"I'm an assistant press officer for the MET police in the Canley borough. I'm here to organise a statement for the press from your father about the accident," Andrea explains and instantly looks back to Neil.

"Well that's easy, he's a lousy driver, that's why traffic rejected him and he won't be teaching me to drive," Colin jokes and Andrea is careful to smile not too familiarly in Neil's directions, she suspects she fails.

"Hey I didn't apply for traffic," Neil protests.

"Exactly, they saw you coming and stopped recruiting," Colin jokes.

"It was actually a leaner driver who hit your father and he wasn't at fault," Andrea informs Colin, glancing across to the teenage girl still hovering.

"This is Julia, my girlfriend," Colin introduces remembering, his eyes encourage Julia closer.

"Nice to meet you," Andrea holds her hand out again, Julia's delicate hand takes hers.

"I'm glad you're alright Mr. Manson," She comes across as polite and reserved to Andrea, having hung back for so long without complaint. When Andrea looks back at Colin she can tell from the look on his face he remembers her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," He apologises. "You look familiar, have we met?" Colin asks and behind him Neil seems to tense a little though it's not dangerous territory for them.

"I don't think so," Andrea lies, her words executed slowly.

"Yeah that's it, that time at the movies ages ago, you were with someone with a strange silent sounding Y name, Yvette or something and you were sick," Nothing wrong with his memory.

"Right...Yvonne," Andrea says pretending to recall. "Sorry about the sick thing," She glances quickly to Neil and looks back. He seems more relaxed about the trip down memory lane.

"Don't be," He waves away the apology with his tone. "The movie mum and dad dragged me to almost made me sick too."

Andrea looks to the floor unsure of what to say with the reference to Philippa, it feels like a great time to leave but she really doesn't want to.

"Well is there anything else I can do, do you need a lift home?" Andrea asks making eye contact with Neil, they linger on one another for a few seconds.

"Yes, I don't have cab fare," Colin jumps in quickly.

"I guess that's sorted then," Neil says with a last look to Andrea. "Now if I could just be discharged."

"So where to?" Andrea asks generally looking across to Neil having secured her seatbelt. Colin rattles off the address Andrea knows by heart, the radio on softly occupies them for the rest of the trip.

"Well I'll call you if something comes up about the accident," Andrea says having pulled up in front of Neil's flat. In the back Julia and Colin escape with thank you's to Andrea and slammed doors. She watches them let themselves through the outer security doors as Neil releases his seatbelt.

Andrea turns back to Neil who's watching her. "I didn't ask if you wanted to meet Colin, I threw you in the deep end sorry."

"I could have just left if I wanted to, besides we didn't really introduce me, not the way we'd have..."

"Like, thought, planned," Neil finishes for Andrea who nods and pulls out of the familiar look passing between them.

"Colin looks so much like you, he's grown up," Andrea looks out over the steering wheel. "He seems like a really good kid and Julia is lovely."

"I got lucky," Neil says softly and Andrea wants to look back to him again. "Philippa did an excellent job with him."

With the name of his soon to be ex-wife, Andrea looks to Neil. "You didn't see the look on Colin's face today when we shook hands, he thought there's something going on between us," Andrea smiles embarrassed.

"Well there is isn't there?" The statement renders Andrea breathless for a second.

"Neil," It's her turn to put her words gently as she looks up to the flat. "We shouldn't look at each other like we have been today."

"Can't help it," The words come from the divine place at the back of his throat, all husky and sexy that makes her weak and he knows it. Slowly Neil leans towards her, her heart is beating so loud she thinks he must be able to hear it. She inches her lips closer to his and her eyes flutter closed right before his lips brush softly across hers in a delicate kiss.

Although Neil pulls away Andrea keeps her eyes closed, distracted by the feelings that have come from the kiss.

"You can' trust me," She says with a pinch of regret.

"Doesn't mean I don't love you," Neil says and Andrea' eyes open instantly. She wants to cry bittersweet tears and tell him she loves him as well and she's sorry for everything all over again. Her feelings for him flood back to her stronger than ever, she'd been keeping them locked up sometimes in a way, let out only when he wouldn't be around to see them, like she didn't deserve to feel them.

The silence gives her time to absorb things she doesn't think she'll be able to fully until he's gone.

"Thanks for today," Neil says finally and when Andrea looks to him he's focused on something down the street.

"I was worried about you although I was told from the outset you were alright," Andrea confesses.

"It'll take quite a lot to get rid of me," Andrea thinks he's done but then he meets her eyes. "From your life," There's a pause as he waits for Andrea to say something, she's under no misconception about what he's just said but she can't do or say anything, he has to say he wants her back and that hasn't happened. "I'll call you."

Andrea watches Neil until he disappeared inside of his building; she sits for a few seconds trying to return herself to normal. She knows where the last few hours have come from for her, the long familiar looks and glances, the kiss, it's what happens when she's worried about him, she finds it impossible to hide her feelings for him, but Neil...she's not sure what's in it for him.

Putting her car in gear she heads back to the office.

* * *

"Did you say your dad was seeing someone?" Julia asks sitting next to Colin on the sofa. He's not really interested in anything on the television but flicks through the channels keeping his hands active.

"My dad's married to his work," Colin stops channel surfing for long enough to say. "Why?" He adds curiosity

"I just got this feeling from that woman who brought us home."

"Who, Andrea Dunbar?" Colin frowns.

"Yeah, they were looking at one another in the hospital, sometimes just a glance, you probably didn't notice. I just felt like there was something going on between them or in the past," Julia snatches the remote from Colin leaving it on mute on the channel broadcasting the football.

"I saw that," Colin defends himself. "I thought he was going to introduce her in the hospital as his girlfriend but then I realised how unlikely it was; besides I'd know if dad was seeing someone, pigs would fly outside my window."

Giving up on the match, neither team being of interest to him, Colin wanders to his bedroom, Julia rolling her eyes and following him.

"Oh you're a guy you wouldn't get it," Julia teases knowing her boyfriend will take the bait.

"I'll ask if it makes you happy," Colin sounds bored with the conversation and flops down onto his bed.

"My point is," Julia lies perpendicular across the bed with him, legs hanging off the edge. "You're the one who wants your dad to date."

Colin shrugs taking her point, "I suppose she was nice."

"Like me but it's because of how wonderful the Manson men are," Colin turns onto his side looking at Julia unable to understand her last words.

"You're wonderful so I'm nice, your dad's wonderful so Andrea's nice," Julia explains rolling her eyes.

"I knew that I just wanted to hear you say it," Before she can protest, Colin silences her with a kiss.

"Dad," Colin begins having given Neil time to settle on the sofa after having heard the flat door close, he hovers in his bedroom doorway watching Neil try and get comfortable with his sore neck. "Do you know her?"

"Who?" Neil asks wincing because of his neck.

"That woman Andrea," Colin takes a few steps into the living room.

"Sort of, Andrea was in uniform at Sun Hill a little while ago, she helped me on a case where we were locked up together but I don't know her that well, our paths didn't cross that often."

"I remember that case, so what did you talk about after we got out of the car?" Colin asks sitting next to his father, flicking through the TV channels again.

"I was watching that," Neil grabs for the remote, only to cause himself pain. "I gave her a statement about the accident and we talked about what would happen if the media starts to take an interest, they might suspect I had been drinking and am covering it up."

Colin snorts, "Hardly it was eight thirty in the morning."

"For some all it takes is the sun being up somewhere in the world," Neil changes the channel back to what he'd been watching before.

"So what did you two talk about before I arrived at the hospital?" Colin pushes.

"She asked if I was alright, told me she'd been to the scene, I told her what happened," As Neil embellishes a few things he starts to wonder where the questions are coming from. If it's just Colin harmlessly trying to get Neil to go on a date, he doesn't mind. It's the alternative that makes him feel nervous – if he saw what went on in the car or thinks he knows something from any other time today, "Where are all these questions coming from Colin?"

"Dad, she's hot," Colin says like it's obvious and Neil should know it and see it. "She's really nice; you should ask her out sometime."

Neil laughs; relaxing with the fact Colin hasn't seen anything. "I think I'm a little too old for her," He deflects but still wants the topic to go away.

"No dad, women like older men, they're more mature," Colin puts forward his point.

"Three months," Colin turns swiftly to see Julia in the bedroom doorway shaking her head and smiling. Neil doesn't risk further injury that would surely come from turning around; he can guess what's going on anyway.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Colin." Neil says good naturedly. "How about bringing me some tea and a pillow."

"I'll make tea for everyone but you can get your own pillow," Colin negotiates as he heads to the kitchen.

Neil rests his head on the back of the sofa, secretly pleased by Colin's introduction to Andrea and her opinion of her.

"So what's your woman's intuition tell you?" Colin asks opening the fridge for milk.

"You mock but..." Julia defends. "Oh maybe they just have a good connection, that X factor thing people talk about."

"She has worked with him before, maybe they're friends and he played it down because he didn't want me starting on him," Colin suggests. "Maybe she's flirted with him or wants to ask him out, maybe they want to ask one another out but they won't because he's getting divorced."

"Or because of you," Julia suggests, Colin puts on a mock face of disbelief.

"Moi, I don't cramp anyone's style."

"No, I didn't mean that, I mean she probably knows you're a bit delicate with this divorce and separate homes thing. Maybe she thinks your dad isn't ready to move on yet," Julia says carefully and Colin tries to hide himself behind making tea. "It's o.k. to be angry or sad or whatever and you can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm fine," Colin flashes an unconvincing smile. "Dad and I talked."

"O.k.," Julia accepts reluctantly.

"Look," Colin turns. "It's not that I don't trust you or want to tell you, it's just it's not up to me to tell dad what I know, it's mum's job and I don't want you to have to know what I know and to have to look at dad knowing it. You'd feel really uncomfortable." Colin explains.

"Fair enough," Julia accepts stepping into Colin's arms.

* * *

To be continued... In the next story. Story ID - 


End file.
